


The Trigger

by Durendal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Execution, Gen, Republic Commandos - Freeform, Separatists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durendal/pseuds/Durendal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping, praying, begging, pleading that he doesn't pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trigger

19 BBY

“Please, don’t do this. I have two daughters, Calida and Ember, they have no one else!”

He saw the finger suddenly slacken on the trigger, and for a moment, he felt hopeful.

And then one of the others spoke “No! He’s killed too many people! We can’t let him go, not after all this!”

The finger slowly curled back around the trigger.

“I know it’s not much consolation, but I don’t take any joy in this,” The trooper holding the gun said, his voice almost quavering. The blaster shook, just a fraction and only for a moment. 

And then the finger squeezed down.

**Author's Note:**

> Now the shortest fic that I've written.


End file.
